Don't Wake Me Up If It's a Dream
by 11270506com
Summary: [chaptered! part I] "apa yang akan Kai lakukan ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki buta yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya? ketika lelaki itu tidak hanya membantunya melihat menggunakan mata, namun juga hati.. ketika seorang Do Kyungsoo merubah Kai kembali menjadi Kim Jongin.." BL/KaiSoo/ChanBaek


**Don't Wake Me Up If It's a Dream**

 **(I)**

* * *

 **Main Pairing : KaiSoo**

 **Side Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol, To be announced**

 **Date Started : 03/05/2015 -**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre : T / BL / Romance / Hurt-Comfort / Angst**

* * *

Manusia di dunia ini ada dua macam, baik dan buruk. Semua orang selalu beranggapan setiap orang yang baik pasti selalu baik selama hidupnya. Begitupun dengan orang yang buruk selama kehidupannya, orang disekitarnya pasti beranggapan bahwa ia selalu buruk walaupun sebaik apapun ia bertindak. Hal itulah yang membuat Kai enggan mengubah sifatnya. Ia lelah melihat sifat orang-orang disekitarnya yang tidak pernah berpikiran terbuka. Hanya berpaku pada satu anggapan bahwa yang benar pasti benar dan yang salah pasti salah. Kai pernah mencoba untuk berubah. Tapi, hah! Dia tetap dikatakan penipu, pencuri, hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar lelah untuk mencoba. Kai kini tetap terkenal dengan julukannya seperti dulu, seorang penipu, playboy, pemabuk, lelaki bayaran, dan pembunuh. Ya, dia sudah berada pada titik dimana dia tidak perduli lagi apa anggapan orang tentang dia. Just live his life and not giving a fuck with his surrounding.

Pagi itu kepala Kai terasa seperti dijatuhi baja. Sakit seakan-akan ada yang memukul-mukul kepalanya. Dia terbaring di tempat tidur, dengan hanya celana jeans yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia masih terbaring dan berpikir dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Ia ingat semalam ia mabuk dan berakhir dengan seorang wanita yang membawanya ke sebuah hotel….

"Shit…" maki Kai dalam hati. Ia menoleh ke meja lampu di sebelah tempat tidur dan melihat segelas air putih dan beberapa lembar uang merah terletak disana. Melihat itu Kai memukul-mukul kepalanya dan tak lama setelah itu ia langsung memakai bajunya dan mengambil uang yang terletak di meja.

Sakit kepalanya masih terasa namun tak seburuk ketika ia baru bangun tidur. Kai berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dan memasuki gang untuk menuju rumahnya. Namun, di penghujung gang, tepatnya di jembatan, ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia melihat seorang lelaki yang ia anggap seusianya berdiri di samping jembatan. Tidak , dia tidak berdiri, tetapi menaiki batu dinding jembatan!

 _"_ _apa lelaki ini sudah gila?! Bunuh diri di pagi hari disaat orang banyak lalu lalang."_ pikir Kai. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya melangkah ke arah jembatan dan menuju lelaki yang berdiri di samping jembatan. Ia melihat lelaki itu masih menaiki batu dining jembatan dan tanpa Kai sadari lagi, kakinya melangkah lebih cepat ke arah lelaki tersebut. Tepat ketika ia berjarak sekitar 1 meter dari lelaki tersebut, ia mendengar lelaki tersebut berbicara,

"Pasti kamu kira aku akan bunuh diri kan?" Tanya lelaki tersebut tanpa menoleh ke arah Kai. Kai melihat ke sekitar mereka dan hanya ada dia dan lelaki tersebut dan ia sadar bahwa lelaki itu berbicara kepadanya. Kai tidak mengeluarkan suara, begitu juga dengan lelaki disampingnya yang melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Setelah berdiri cukup tinggi di dinding jembatan, lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kertas. Lalu Kai melihat lelaki tersebut memejamkan matanya, mendekap kertas yang baru dikeluarkannya di dadanya, dan berbisik, " _semoga kau membacanya."._ Setelah itu, Kai melihat lelaki tersebut membuang kertas yang dianggapnya sebagai surat itu ke sungai, membiarkannya terbawa arus sungai yang tenang. Lalu ia melihat lelaki itu menuruni batu dan mulai berjalan. Kai yang masih terdiam ditempatnya hanya menatapi lelaki bermata indah yang tidak menatapnya sedikitpun. Matanya lurus menatap jalan. Kai juga masih berpikir apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh lelaki yang tingginya hanya sebahu Kai tersebut. Mengirim surat? Tidak, membuang surat ke sungai?. Saat lelaki tersebut melewati Kai yang masih juga terdiam, lelaki itu berhenti, dan seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Kai, lalu ia berbicara, masih menatap lurus ke arah jalan,

"Iya, yang baru saja aku lakukan adalah mengirim surat." Dan setelah itu ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang masih dengan wajah _blank_ nya menatap lelaki tersebut yang perlahan meninggalkannya. Kai masih saja melihat lelaki berjalan hingga ia baru menyadari satu hal, mengapa lelaki itu tidak pernah menatapnya, mengapa lelaki itu selalu mentapa lurus ke arah jalan, ia melihat lelaki itu berjalan menggunakan tongkat silver yang membantunya untuk berjalan, dan Kai baru menyadari satu hal, lelaki itu tidak bisa melihat…

* * *

Hai again! hmm.. cerita ini sebenarnya uda lumayan lama ditulis dan uda pernah di publish di blog aku tapi belum selesai. Makasi yang uda mau baca, semoga suka! dan bakal makasi lagi kalo mau review kasi saran ataupun yang lainnya :)

have fun reading! have a nice day! thankyou!

keep calm and ship KaiSoo.. ChanBaek juga ya hihihi *tetep*

Keep support EXO too!

until the next time -dma


End file.
